


Being One

by tide_ms



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun would always try to stop Riley from hurting herself despite understanding the ache. Riley would never mind the visit in such a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being One

**Author's Note:**

> \- Fill for my [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. Prompt: self-harm.
> 
> \- Thank you to Nilozot for the beta-ing, and helpful notes. (Any remaining mistakes and typos are mine.)

 

 

Riley's mind was like a gentle cloud expanding with warmth within Sun. Unlike the others who whispered their lives inside her head, Sun had always felt that Riley appeared near her heart, and pulled her away from her own self. From the cold cell that barely allowed the sunshine to ease her days.

Riley's presence was the wide sky that Sun belonged to. Riley herself was the fresh scent of earth and the stars that would shine peacefully in the lonely nights.

Riley's heartbeats were Sun's, in more than one way. Sun had always preferred the one where she would be deceived into feeling those calming heartbeats under her touch; under her lips, and through an unexpected hug.

Sun felt the rapid beats of Riley's heart as her chest was pressed into the thin back. Her own heart fell in a rhythm with Riley's, _becoming one_ , another one within the eight of them. Sun shuddered once her chin brushed Riley's cheek, and in contrast to their cold skin, waves of eternal warmth rushed within them. The faint scent of Riley surrounded her, she leaned forward, her weight causing Riley to lean on the dresser slightly.

Sun realized her tingling fear, and Riley's hidden one. Her fingers tightened around Riley's fragile hand, the one that hugged a tiny blade. Her breathing had become slow, calm, matching Riley's. _Peaceful_ , for she was becoming Riley, in a way.

The others had diminished their presence, the ones who were awake anyway.

Riley's fist around the blade didn't budge, and Sun rarely felt the familiar misery and the unending soreness this evidently provoked. The blonde had always been good at hiding what shook her soul, and offered a sweet salvation at the same time from them, especially from Sun.

When Riley pulled her head back, Sun shivered, seeing the lazy, wide smile reflecting on the mirror. She remained still; strong while Riley imposed her existence into Sun. Riley was becoming Sun.

Riley's irises remained hidden behind her heavy eyelids, and she relaxed more on Sun. Her head was on the prisoner's shoulder and her soul flowed within Sun. She was warm, tender like a gentle word from Sun's childhood.

Talking was unneeded when their thoughts were of one. Inside their mind, Riley whispered Sun's name, and then let it pass through her lips softly as she turned her head to the side. "Sun," she murmured, her lips brushing Sun's jaw as her whisper vibrated on Sun's skin.

 _Yes_. "Yes," Sun answered.

"I won't die tonight. I promise."

Sun already felt the urge that made Riley seek the blade. A desperate tickling it was, spreading warmly through their eight bodies, and making relief lie in the fleeting pain; in the sight of a red line escaping to curve on the pale skin and fall off it. And Sun had felt the sweet affection that made Riley want to comfort her about something that all of them had already known.

Sun's throat popped, she was trying to overpower the hesitation. Riley had fought that misery as hard as she could, there couldn't be any doubt. But Riley lost this time, and though Sun understood the loss as if it was her own. And it was, in a way. She had to try stopping it at that as if she had the right to do so.

Sun nodded, and pressed her lips to the corner of Riley's mouth once, _barely a kiss_ , and did it again when Riley let out a chuckle. She loosened her grip around Riley's hand, and let go only to hold Riley's waist. She didn't make her presence fade, _she couldn't even if she wanted_ , and buried her face in her neck, knowing that this private moment was to be shared with her. Only her.

  
At the prison, Sun remained withdrawn into herself the whole day. But in Riley's apartment, on Riley's bed, she hugged Riley closer every time the latter shuddered from the cold, and listened to her deep breaths as she slept soundly.


End file.
